


Sweet Tooth

by quiet_nocturne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_nocturne/pseuds/quiet_nocturne
Summary: Spock watches Nyota bake and is surprised to find the scene quite… stimulating.  S/U fic. Pre-reboot movies / academy days.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this approximately a million years ago and I never posted it/forgot about it completely. It’s basically silly fluff, but enjoy? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

_ Sweet Tooth _

 

* * *

 

 

He does not understand the strange affinity humans have for milk chocolate. It has little nutritional value - in fact, it does more harm than good, especially if one overindulges in the sugary, creamy treat. 

 

He watches as Nyota chatters to him about her day as she prepares her dish, melting the chocolate in a large bowl and stirring furiously. He had prepared his own dish for the event (which Nyota has referred to as a “potluck”) hours ago. However, Nyota had skittered into his apartment exactly 17.3 minutes ago, school bag and groceries in hand, face flushed and out of breath, wheezing apologies and excuses of library and essay and late. 

 

The sweet, heady smell of chocolate wafts thickly through the air and Spock wrinkles his nose in distaste. He does not favor chocolate - it has an adverse effect on a vulcan’s body, one which he does not particularly enjoy. He recalls one particular instance when he was young, a moment of youthful rebellion and curiosity. Ever since then he has not wished to try it again. He believes the experience would parallel when a human excessively overindulges in alcohol. The end result, in either case, is a particularly painful hangover and much regret. 

 

Nyota spreads the chocolate in a generous layer over the cereal and marshmallow concoction (he suspects consuming this dish would likely require a root canal soon afterward, but he chooses wisely to remain silent). She brings the chocolate covered spoon to her lips and gives it a long lick -

 

Spock blinks, and has the infuriating, illogical feeling that earth’s gravitational pull has disappeared while simultaneously time has slowed down, all occurring in a single moment. Shots of electricity run down his spine, making him shiver. He notes that his eyes dilate and his breathing and heart rate rapidly increase. 

 

Other areas of his body are also responding in interest. Fascinating, how such a simple gesture could cause such arousal. 

 

Although, he is now beginning to understand the reasoning behind the pornographic films which involve whip cream that are so unfathomably popular among some humans.

 

Nyota’s eyes meet his and she stops. “What?” She brushes an errant strand of hair away from her face with a self-conscious half smile.

 

He watches her shift her weight from one foot to the other as he stares at her. He licks his lips before speaking hesitantly, “That action was oddly… stimulating.”

 

She blinks at him, confusion written across her face. “Action? What are you - oh.” Realization hits, and her smile turns coy, sultry.

 

Eyes never leaving his, she slowly places her finger in her mouth and licks the chocolate off. 

 

He has moved before his brain has managed to process the action. The bowl hits the counter with a clatter because she’s dropped it. He has pressed her back against the edge of the counter, devouring her mouth, tasting remnants of chocolate on her tongue (which, he admits reluctantly, do mix well with her natural taste). She’s making startled little mewling noises against his mouth and melting against his body, clutching at him helplessly.

 

“Spock,” She gasps, laughing as she resurfaces for air. She gives him a smirk, mirth dancing in her eyes. “Do you have a chocolate fetish?” He notes that her voice has lowered in pitch, signifying arousal and his body responds accordingly.

 

“Mmmh.” He murmurs, nipping at the spot below her ear that he knows from past experience makes her gasp and writhe. “I believe it is more of an oral fixation, namely centering around you.”

 

She chuckles, pressing her lips against his collar bone. The sound is a short, happy musical trill and he feels a flush of pleasure deep in his chest. He can feel the softness of her lips through his shirt, and his grip tightens on her hips. “I think I might be able to help you out with that,” She says as his fingers skirt lightly up her ribcage. Her amusement, bubbly and light, flits through their touch, along with the heady undertone of her desire. 

 

Her laughter is cut off by a squeal as he hoists her up and carries her away to his bedroom.

 

“We’re going to be late to the… ” Despite her talents as a linguist, she seems to be having difficulty concentrating on forming speech. Distracted by his kisses, she settles on, “...the thing.” 

 

“I”, he announces, “do not care.” Her chirp of surprised laughter is cut off by his mouth, soft but demanding. 

 

He discovers that it is also enjoyable to watch Nyota lick chocolate off of other objects. 

 

Namely him. 

 

Very enjoyable indeed. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
